The Pluripotent Stem Cell Core (Core A) is located in the Paul P. Coverdell Center for Biomedical and Health Sciences, adjacent to the Palton lab and the Administrative Core (Core C) for the Program. The Core will have two Specific Aims: 1. Stem cell resources and technical support for the Program's Projects This involves culturing of pluripotent cells, their differentiation into lineages of the three embryonic germ layers and distribution to the three Projects that make up the Program. Cells will be subject to stringent quality control by the Core. The Core will provide analytical and technical support for the Projects, will coordinate purchasing of reagents for the Program and will act as a repository for reagents and materials generated by the Program. The Core will also generate key reagents and modified cell lines for general use. 2. This aim will provide a similar range of services to that described in Aim 1 but these will be specifically directed towards assisting the Pilot Projects. Additional support will be available on a more limited basis to investigators in the Southeast region with meritorious projects that provide additional synergy to the Program. Over the last 5 years the Core has developed technologies and expertise that will be essential for the success ofthe Projects and Pilot Projects in the upcoming renewal period. In addition to providing continuity of Project support, the Core will continually evolve by introducing new technologies that will accelerate progress.